She Still Has Thorns
by Wandering Prophecy
Summary: It does not matter how experienced you are in clipping off thorns from a rose. There will always be some left behind, so be careful.


**A/N: **This story does not follow the ending of the series; I'll explain that with another story. I should also mention that this story as well as the ones I have or will upload were completed several weeks ago. Only now am I uploading them here. So don't get too comfortable with updates; they're irregular. Finally, this was a gift for a friend on my deviantart account. This goes for him.

* * *

><p>My personality did a complete 180 in a matter of a few months. I went from a psychotic and hell-bent witch to a girly and clingy damsel in distress. I never noticed thought as it occurred. I never knew what it was like being on my own and fending for myself. I thought it was a normal change in behavior.<p>

I say this because all my life I had someone taking care me. My parents were first, obviously, caring for me. As a young teen it was my old mentor, Divine. He took care of me and under his wing until I became a young adult (age wise; not maturity). After him came Yuusei.

Many have said Yuusei saved me and continued to do so as we spent a lot of time and adventures together. I thought this was very true, which it was, but I never realized how this idea would portray me as an individual.

I thought I had been forgiven and respected by the city and her people despite being feared for so long as my other identity as the Black Rose Witch.

In reality, though, they only acted this way because of Yuusei and felt they had to out of fear. I know this because of the whispers behind my back recently. I wonder still why I never noticed it before. What was more evident of this theory was a note that been sent to me anonymously that said 'GO BACK HOME FREAK!' with a crude drawing of me being killed. I shouldn't have been fazed, I had been used to it, but I had grown accustomed to being accepted that this was a slap in the face. I never knew who wrote it, but it spoke volumes.

Jack, though, was the one to open my eyes to the truth. We were turbo dueling on day with Crow and Yuusei. I was partnered with Yuusei and he with Crow. The duel ended quickly with my team winning.

I guess I had been bragging and Jack snapped. He told me that it was Yuusei who did all the work. In fact, he did everything, especially more when I was involved. I was crying then, but Mikage quickly took me away to console me with Yuusei talking to Jack.

Still crying, I had asked her if Jack had been rude. She surprised me by _agreeing_with him. Right there and then it hit me.

I wasn't happy with where I was in life.

It didn't help my bruised ego then when Yuusei asked for me to move in with him. I guess that comes with dating for almost two years. Course I was nervous, but I felt sick honestly.

I didn't want to burden him, but I couldn't bear to hurt him by saying no. So here I sit on the couch, contemplating about my life.

What do I do now? Continue being a pathetic girlfriend or turn back into a psycho no one wants to be around?

Sighing, I lay across the couch on my belly. I wanted to be strong but not be arrogant. I wanted to be kind, but not a doormat.

The phone rang suddenly then which had me jumping off the couch to answer it. it was Yuusei. "Hey Aki, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be getting home late tonight. Work is pretty busy and I need to head to the grocery store soon after. I was wondering if you could email me the list; I left it on the—" "I'll go." I said suddenly with Yuusei growing eerily quiet. A moment passed before he spoke again. "You sure?" I nodded while answering yes. I heard him messing with a stack of papers, it sounded like it over the phone, before replying. "Alright, I trust you Aki. Just be careful, there are some insane drivers around this time." I told him I would be fine and we said our goodbyes with him thanking me.

Once I put the phone back onto its receiver, I couldn't help but feel empowered. I guess I was doing something for once; not for another person but for myself. I _wanted_to do this, and no one had to ask me to. It felt…wonderful.

I quickly found the list on the kitchen table and grabbed it. I realized that someone was depending me for a change. I smiled brightly as I put on my red jacket and headed out the door.

A small step had been taken, and I wasn't going to waste it.

Watch out world, this rose still has a few thorns left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm tired of people making Aki seem so fucking dependent on everyone. Give her a fucking backone.


End file.
